On The Line
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Takes place one year after Mine and Mine Only left off. Where's Andie? Where's Chase? Are they still together? Or did they both leave? When it comes down to Andie's and Chase's love, it's all on the line...
1. Mutual Breakup, NOT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series or saga...you know what? I'll leave that to you...LOL**

**Ok, just so everyone is clear...the first two chapters are just two scenarios of what might've happened...so whatever takes place might or might not happen in the story...so starting with the third chapter is where reality sets in, but one of the scenarios is what happens to Andie and Chase...off to the story!**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Andie!"

"Andie, look over here!"

"Strike a pose!"

"Can we please have an interview, Miss West?"

Life has been that way since I left Maryland for California. The dance show took off after the first season, now I'm half way done filming the second season.

"Andie, we're late to the interview." My agent said.

"Ok, I'm ready, Sophie...stop acting like Director Collins." Yup, that's right...our resident triple threat, Sophie Donovan is my agent. She decided to quit the whole singing, acting, and modeling thing a few months after graduating from MSA. Her interests in my career led her to being my agent and she's never looked back since.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late." We walked into the my dressing room to start the interview.

"Hi Andie! I'm Chloe and I'm gonna be interviewing you today."

"Hi Chloe! Nice to meet you...shall we get started?"

"Sure...first question. How has the journey been like since you moved to Los Angeles?"

"Well, it's been a long, but rewarding journey. This has been a once a lifetime experience and I'm glad I'm a part of it."

"We've heard rumors flying that you are directing and choreographing your first film this summer...is that true?"

"Only half...I suck at directing, so that's a definite no for me. But I am definitely choreographing the dances for the movie."

"That's wonderful! When should we be looking forward to it coming out?"

"Next summer, so remember to go watch it or I'm gonna dance all over you." Sophie and Chloe start laughing and I just shrug it off.

"Last question...we heard from a source that you and Chase Collins were once together...are you two still an item?"

"Yeah, it's true...but no we are not together anymore, it was a mutual breakup. So no hard feelings." Mutual, my ass. It was all, but mutual.

_-Flashback-_

"_Chase, we have to talk." I say calmly._

"_Talk, talk about what? How you went behind my back and accepted a job offer without even telling me? I was gonna stay for you, Andie! And what do I get in return, you going off to Los Angeles. Thank gosh, thank gosh I didn't tell the tour I said no yet!"_

"_I never accepted it yet and I would never let you ruin your opportunities to stay behind with me. You have to look out for yourself too."_

"_Andie, I want to stay together, but not with me in England and you in California."_

"_Why not? I thought if you loved me, then you would let me go. It's not like we're breaking up!"_

"_Well, it sure seems like it."_

"_I never said we should end our relationship because we're moving to different parts of the world."_

"_I'm saying I don't want to have a long-distance relationship. It'll never work out..." _

"_How do you know? You've never been in one!"_

"_But it happens all the time, I can't deal with all the repercussions if we can't make our relationship work."_

"_So, this is what you're going to do? Let our love go to waste?"_

"_If I have to, then yes."_

"_I don't know how you could be so selfish and only think of yourself in this situation."_

"_Now you're the one calling me selfish? I wasn't the one who picked career over love."_

"_I never said that was how it was gonna be."_

"_You implied it."_

"_I didn't imply shit."_

"_So...since all the chips have fallen on the table, what's your decision?"_

"_You expect us to stay together and be in the same place...I'm sorry, that's not how life works. You're just sabotaging my dreams and yours too."_

"_What is your decision, Andie? I'm not gonna waste anymore time with this...I love you with all my heart, but I'll never be able to let myself live it down if I let you go like this."_

"_Like what? We're growing up, Chase. You have your path and I have mines, but I don't see how you can't see past that and know that if you love me and you love dancing, you can have both. It's not like I'm gonna leave you."_

"_That's the thing you don't get. We're graduating in two weeks and you might be going off somewhere and I might be too. How do I know you're not gonna run off with some other guy and forget about me?"_

"_I cannot believe you said that! You think I'm gonna be unfaithful? How can you even say that? Don't you even trust me?"_

"_I don't know now...with all this coming to me, I don't what or who to trust."_

"_So, I'm taking that as a no...are you really gonna do this? Let our love go to the dumps, so you don't have to deal with your emotions?" Sophie and Cable now appeared in the hallway and came down to us._

"_What's wrong guys?" Cable asks._

"_It's him...he's willing to leave us because he doesn't want a long-distance relationship."_

"_Andie, just answer the question!" Chase yells._

"_No, I'm not doing this. I'm going to Los Angeles and you are going to England and we are going to stay together. There's gonna be an us because I know you Chase, you won't let this go away."_

"_There is no more us."_

"_So this is it? That's all you have to say?"_

_He looks down and I can see Sophie moving over to restrain me, but I'm too furious._

"_Have a nice life, Collins and take this with you." I go over and slap him. He just looks at me with blank eyes and I run off into the hallways._

_That night I packed all my stuff and got out of graduation early. The next day I was on the plane to Los Angeles and that was the end of Chase and me._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Andie? Andie?" I hear Sophie calling me.

"What?"

"You've been out of it for a while...what's wrong, Andie?"

"Oh nothing...just remembering a bad dream I had not so long ago."

More like a nightmare...

* * *

**So what did you gals think? **

**I'm gonna have trivia next time...so yup..review, please and thank you!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Are you calling me fat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series or saga...you know what? I'll leave that to you...LOL**

**Off to the story...enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Chase's POV:_

"Chase, honey...come to bed." Andie yells to me from the bedroom. "It's one in the morning, what are you doing at your desk?

"Baby, I'll be in in a minute...just finishing some papers for work."

"Okay...hurry."

I clean up all my stuff and head into our bedroom.

"Finally!" Andie shouts and I start laughing.

"So, what's the big rush?"

"Well...you know we have to tell our family and friends we're engaged...what better than a party?"

"C'mon, seriously...a party? How about a little get together?"

"No, a party...I want one." She says and gives me a cute little pout.

"Fine...but don't think I gave in because of that pout."

"Oh, I know you didn't...I know you gave in because of my sexiness." She says teasingly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask pretending to be stumped.

"Maybe because your fiancée is so sexy, you can't resist."

"Hmm...maybe. How about I give my sexy fiancée a kiss?" I lean in and she starts to lean in too. I close my eyes and then find myself falling off the bed. I open my eyes and see Andie laughing.

"That was mean...I thought we were gonna kiss."

"Hmm...if only I did that." She blows me a kiss and turns her body around so her back is facing me and sleeps instantly.

_Flashback_

_"Andie, can we talk?" I ask softly._

_"It's about my weight gain over the past few week, huh?"_

_"What?"_

_"I know I've gained a lot of weight these few weeks, it's because I'm stressed. I get it if you don't want to be with me because of my figure."_

_"What are you talking about, Andie? I'll love you no matter what...even if you are a little heavier than usual."_

_"Are you calling me fat?"_

_"What? No, I didn't say that..." I say, while stumbling on my words. There's one thing you don't call a woman and that is fat._

_"You just said I was heavier than usual."_

_"That doesn't mean you're fat." I say and come over and pull her in for a hug, but she pulls me away._

_"Oh my gosh! Now my boyfriend calls me fat! I'm fat! Why not that put that on my big fat ass?"_

_"Andie, I think you're overreacting."_

_"Overreacting? No one's overreacting!"_

_"Andie, just stay calm."_

_"Calm?! I'm the definition of calm!"_

_"Andie, I'm trying to help you, but you're not listening."_

_"You know why? My fat ass is blocking my hearing."_

_"What?"_

_"You agree? Arghhh." She shouts and storms off into the house and I follow her. She locks herself in the bathroom._

_"Andie, I never agreed...please come out."_

_"No, you called me fat."_

_"Andie, I'm gonna ask a simple question...are you having your monthly visit?"_

_"What monthly visit? My period...why do you wanna know?"_

_"I'm just saying, women usually overreact when they have it."_

_"Are you saying I'm crazy? First, fat and then crazy! Why am I even with you again?"_

_"No...I'm just gonna be in the bedroom, come in soon... please, honey?"_

_"Are you mocking me by calling me honey? Am I so funny?"_

_"I'm gonna leave."_

_An hour later she storms in the room and moves to her side of the bed and turns off the light. I turn on the light and try to move over to her side, but she pushes me off the bed._

_Okay, this is not working...I kneel down and look at her._

_"Andie...please don't interrupt me this time."_

_"Why? So you can keep on insulting me for? So you can make fun of me and call me honey?"_

_"No, this is important to me. Just shut up and listen."_

_"Now, I'm crazy, fat, and talkative! Oh the joy! What am I now? Stupid? Weird? Conceited?" She says sarcastically, but I interrupt her._

_"Dang it, Andie! Will you freakin' marry me?" I asked irritatedly._

_"Oh, now...I'm marrying you...wait hold up! DID YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Uh...um...uh..." She stutters._

_"Andie, it's a yes or no question."_

_"YES!" She yells and comes over and jumps on me._

_End of Flashback_

"Chase? Chase? Wahoo Chase?! Andie says tiredly.

"Yeah..."

"You've been out of it for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing, just looking back at some memories."

* * *

**Well...there we have it...Chase's and Andie's POV...I'm still wondering how it will play out too...LOL**

**Trivia time!!**

**Hmm..let's go back to Mine and Mine Only...what was the name of the character that Chase used to make Andie jealous?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Don't Call Me Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series or saga...you know what? I'll leave that to you...LOL**

**This chapter is dedicated to: girlz-rule, truelover, and 5t4c3y!**

**Off to the story!**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Andie!"

"Andie, look over here!"

"Strike a pose!"

"Andie, we're late to the interview." Sophie says. "C'mon! We're gonna be late."

We walked into my dressing room to start the interview.

"Hi Andie! I'm Chloe and I'm gonna be interviewing you today."

"Hi Chloe! Nice to meet you...shall we get started?"

"Sure...first question. How has the journey been like since you moved to Los Angeles?"

"Well, it's been a long, but rewarding journey. This has been a once a lifetime experience and I'm glad I'm a part of it."

"We've heard rumors flying that you are directing and choreographing your first film this summer...is that true?"

"Only half...I suck at directing, so that's a definite no for me. But I am definitely choreographing the dances for the movie."

"That's wonderful! When should we be looking forward to it coming out?"

"Next summer, so remember to go watch it or I'm gonna dance all over you." Sophie and Chloe start laughing and I just shrug it off.

"Last question...we heard from a source that you and Chase Collins were once together...are you two still an item?"

I ponder the question a little, I still have the feeling of the ring on my finger...

_-Flashback-_

"_Andie...please don't interrupt me this time."_

"_Why? So you can keep on insulting me for? So you can make fun of me and call me honey?"_

"_No, this is important to me. Just shut up and listen."_

"_Now, I'm crazy, fat, and talkative! Oh the joy! What am I now? Stupid? Weird? Conceited?" _

"_Dang it, Andie! Will you freakin' marry me?" _

"_Oh, now...I'm marrying you...wait hold up! DID YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Uh...um...uh..." _

"_Andie, it's a yes or no question."_

"_YES!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

"You never asked if you could say that! Andie, you don't have to answer. I'll call our lawyers right now!" Sophie says harshly and Chloe looks as if she is gonna cry.

"Calm down, Sophie. I'll answer the question...no big deal."

"Fine, you're ruining your own personal life."

"Oh, I think it's already in ruins." I answer back and turn to Chloe. "Yes, it's true that Chase and I used to be close. Sadly, those days are over and we've both moved on in our lives."

Well, if you count still moping about the break up moving on, then yes, I have definitely moved on. Moved on past the first stage of the break up, which is reducing the tears out of my eyes.

_-Flashback-_

_"What is your decision, Andie? I'm not gonna waste anymore time with this...I love you with all my heart, but I'll never be able to let myself live it down if I let you go like this."_

"_Like what? We're growing up, Chase. You have your path and I have mines, but I don't see how you can't see past that and know that if you love me and you love dancing, you can have both. It's not like I'm gonna leave you."_

"_That's the thing you don't get. You are going off somewhere and I might be too. How do I know you're not gonna run off with some other guy and forget about me?"_

"_I cannot believe you said that! You think I'm gonna be unfaithful? How can you even say that? Don't you even trust me?"_

"_I don't know now...with all this coming to me, I don't what or who to trust."_

"_So, I'm taking that as a no...are you really gonna do this? Let our love go to the dumps, so you don't have to deal with your emotions? Why did you even ask me to marry you, Chase...if you can't even trust me?"_

"_Andie, I trust you, but..."_

"_But what? You really think I'm gonna be unfaithful?"_

"_Andie..."_

"_Chase, answer the question."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I can't believe you even said that...I don't know how you can't even trust your own fiancée."_

"_Maybe we're not right together as we thought."_

"_Are you saying..." I say, but trail off when he nods his head. "Fine. If that's what you want."_

"_Andie..."_

"_No, I'll just leave. Have a nice life, Chase." I say and walk out._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Later that night, my cell phone started ringing repeatedly. I had my fair shares of nightmares and dreams before groggily going over to my desk and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Andie." The voice I thought I would never hear again is now calling my name. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Chase?"

"So, according to my sources...you've moved on?"

"Maybe." How do you like that, Chase? Make you wanna rip your hair off and wonder if I have another guy?

"I see...that's a shame."

"Why are you calling, Chase? After all this time?"

"I missed you."

"Really? A year after we broke up? You didn't miss me a few weeks or a few months after it, but a year?"

"Andie, I did miss you then, it's just I didn't know how to tell you."

"How about in three words you just said?"

"Will it make a difference?"

"No, Chase...it wouldn't at all." I'm such a bad liar...hopefully he'll be stupid enough to believe me.

"Andie, have you forgotten I know you so well? I know you're lying...I know that if I say those three words, you'll come running into my arms again."

"In your dreams."

"Nope, in your dreams."

"What do you want, Chase?"

"I want you."

"That's nice...too bad, I'm already broken enough without you."

"Oh, Andie...aren't we the optimistic one today?"

"Why, of course...why wouldn't I be? The guy who I thought loved me told me we weren't meant for each other, you tell me how I'm supposed to feel."

"Andie, I never meant it."

"But you implied it and all it took was that one look in your eyes that gave you off."

"Andie..."

"Don't call me again."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel as if I'm starting to fall for your charm all over again and I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

* * *

**BURN!! Chase got burned!!! hahahaa**

**Trivia time!!**

**What is the song that Cassie sings for the movie?**

**You know the deal!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Gladly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series/saga/??? But don't you wish you owned one part of it? LOL so random...**

**This chapter is dedicated to: 5t4c3y, spongebobatx, girlz-rule, and truelover!**

_Last time on On The Line:_

_"Why, of course...why wouldn't I be? The guy who I thought loved me told me we weren't meant for each other, you tell me how I'm supposed to feel."_

_"Andie, I never meant it."_

_"But you implied it and all it took was that one look in your eyes that gave you off."_

_"Andie..."_

_"Don't call me again."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I feel as if I'm starting to fall for your charm all over again and I don't want to make the same mistake twice."_

**Off to the chapter...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Yes, he called me and no, we didn't get back together." I told Sophie over the phone.

"Why not? You guys are so dang cute together!"

"Sophie, why'd you call...unless you want to get all the details of the phone call?"

"I want to know obviously and your agent doesn't call at nine in the morning to talk about business deals. Gosh, Andie...I haven't even had cereal and milk yet."

"Well, I told him to stop calling me."

"Why? Again, I repeat and listen well, my dear...you guys are so dang cute together!"

"Apparently we're not..."

"Andie, are you still not over what he said?"

"He said we weren't meant to be."

"He didn't mean it in the way you heard it."

"What other way could he mean it in?" I ask and I hear silence over the phone. "Exactly my point. He meant it and he can't take it back."

"Andie, Andie...what will I do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Of course, but you should probably let him explain first."

"Ugh! No, he said it."

"You're acting like a 5 year old!"

"You're acting like...like, like..." I say and stop in mid-sentence.

"I'm what? So mature and loving? Why, thank you, Andie!"

"Oh, Sophie...stop flattering yourself."

"Ha..ha, so funny, Andie. You should've been a comedian!"

"Well, enough fun...I'm heading into my dressing room now, so I'm guessing I will hear you yell at my producers today?"

"Most definitely!"

"Love you, Soph...bye!"

"Love you too and have a great morning!"

With that, we hung up and I headed to my dressing room. I put my hand on the doorknob expecting it to be locked, but when I turn it, it's unlocked. Hmm, how weird? Guess someone went in to give me the info about the next show...

I go into the room and put my stuff on my dressing table when the door of my room closes with a big boom.

Oh my gosh! This is like a scene out of a horror movie, I'm gonna die!! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What do I do? I know! Scream!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream when someone puts a hand over my mouth. I start screaming more and turned around and kneed my attacker in the groin. I hear a groan and look down to see Chase Collins in my dressing room floor, cursing and almost crying out of pain.

"Chase?" I ask.

"No shit! Andie, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Uh...lets see, maybe I was scared and the fact that the door went boom and your hand was over my mouth didn't help either!" I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, surprise. Now get out!"

"Andie, we need to talk."

"I thought I was clear last night on the phone."

"Don't call me again was not so clear for me...maybe we can clear up the cloudiness right now."

"How about..." I say, but get cut off by a pair of lips I longed for months. Wait! No, I don't love him anymore! It's over and done, right? I'm so confused...

Chase and I are still making out and he starts to kiss my jaw and then goes down to my neck and starts kissing and sucking it. Oh this boy will make me melt one day! I'm gonna end up with hickeys all over my neck, but dang does it feel good...why else would I be moaning for? I pull out and he looks up at me now, both of us gasping for air.

"Chase...that felt so good, but it can't happen again."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not right...we can't do this."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"A fiancée?"

"No."

"A husband?"

"What?! NO!"

"Then we can do whatever we want."

"No, you can do whatever you want, but I'm gonna do what I want. And what I want is for you to get out."

"That's not what you want..."

"Yes it is!!" I say, while trying to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

"Andie, you know you want it as much as I want it."

"No I don't!" I say tearfully.

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not!" I say defensively and get closer to him.

"Then how come you're closer to me all of a sudden?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"

"Gladly." He whispers in my ear and pulls me in closer to him. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment until he puts his lips on mine. His kisses always made my heart do flips.

**So what did you gals think?**

**Trivia time!!**

**Who was the director of Step Up 2?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. On or Off?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up franchise/saga/series/???, but again don't we all....**

**This chapter is dedicated to: 5t4c3y, girlz-rule, and RobandBri!**

_Last time on On The Line:_

_"Then how come you're closer to me all of a sudden?"_

_"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"_

_"Gladly." He whispers in my ear and pulls me in closer to him. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment until he puts his lips on mine. His kisses always made my heart do flips._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"I know what you did yesterday morning. You naughty, naughty girl!"

"Chase, is that you? I swear I will put a restraining order on you if you don't stop."

"I know you loved every moment of it, Andie. You can stop denying now."

"You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable...that's low, Chase."

"I never took advantage of you...you practically threw yourself at me."

"Well, you tricked me."

"I would be tricking you if I said I was in your room right now."

"What?" Just then the doorbell rang and I went to get it. Surprise, surprise! Chase was there at the door, flashing me his signature smile. How did I not see this coming?

"So are you gonna let me in or what?"

"To what? Trick me again? Hah...I'm not a fool."

"Au contraire, we are both fools. We are still hopelessly in love with each other yet we let lust tackle our problems when we should be talking about them."

"Why do you have to sound so wise at random times? Oh, master...teach me!" I say sarcastically and clear the way so he can enter. I walk to the couch and gesture him to take a seat. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Nice turtleneck by the way." He says charmingly and gives me a wink. I feel as if I'm gonna melt now, he winked at me. Chase Collins winked at ME!

What the heck? I sound like an obsessed teenage girl. Argh, that's how he makes me feel. Now I'm all soft and mushy...

"Be serious, Chase."

"Andie, I want to talk about us."

"What's there to talk about? I thought it was clear a year ago when we both went our separate ways." Chase snorts and I glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"You talk about us as if we graduated or something instead of breaking up. We truly never went our separate ways, you just assumed that."

"So being thousands of miles away without contact is still being together to you?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Chase, just give me a straight answer."

"Yes."

"What? I thought our break up was clear."

"It was...to you. I never actually had a say in it."

"But you agreed..." I say confused.

"Nope, there was no agreement between us. You just left without letting me explain."

"Was there actually any explanation? You told me we weren't meant to be."

"Andie, when will you get over that?"

"Never, how do you think I felt?"

"You always bring this back to you...how do you think I felt?" I look at him and try to say something, but when I would open my mouth there would be nothing but silence. "You don't even know how I felt, Andie. I know I said it, but don't you think I know how immature and selfish I sounded then?"

"Then why did you say it?"

"It's a guy thing, we tend to do or say things we regret later."

"So when did you start feeling the regret? Last week? Two days ago?"

"Andie, will you take me seriously? You tell me to be serious, but you keep twisting my words and making them sound like I'm the bad guy."

"Ha! You act as if you aren't."

"Baby, it takes two to tango."

"B.S."

"Are you saying you're not at blame for anything that happened between us?"

"Yeah, you were the one that acted barbaric."

"You were the one who blew everything out of proportion."

"You were immature!"

"You were controlling!"

"Ass!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Pessimist!"

"Bite me, Collins!"

"Your wish is my command, West." He whispers softly in my ear. He pulls me in by my waist and he slowly inches towards me and I do the same. When our lips are almost touching, I dodge and put my lips to his ear.

"You predictable son of a gun." I whisper against his ear and laugh mockingly.

* * *

**Ok, "Your wish is my command" quote is not mine, so I don't own...I'm kinda off today, not sure why.**

**Trivia time!!**

**Robert Hoffman and Channing Tatum starred in what movie together?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story.**


	6. Pro and Con

Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 1 or 2, but I do own Doctor Stephanie and the pro and con lists! That's good enough for me :)

**This chapter is dedicated: HCGurl, girlz-rule, 5t4c3y, and RobandBri!**

_Last time on On The Line:_

_"Your wish is my command, West." He whispers softly in my ear. He pulls me in by my waist and he slowly inches towards me and I do the same. When our lips are almost touching, I dodge and put my lips to his ear._

_"You predictable son of a gun." I whisper against his ear and laugh mockingly._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"What am I doing here with him?" I ask, pointing a finger at Chase.

"Andie, this is an intervention." The doctor says calmly.

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Andie, just take a freakin' seat and shut up." Chase scolds at me.

"Fine, jerk!" I take a seat opposite of him and start glaring at him.

"Ok, my name is Doctor Stephanie and I will try to help you guys today."

"Try? Haha do I pay you to try to help me?" I say rudely.

"Andie, how is she supposed to fix us when we can't even have one civil conversation?"

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill Sophie for dragging me here and always look behind you Collins, I might attack one day."

"See...this is what I was talking about before you came, her anger issues and threatening ways."

"Oh, let me tell you something about Chase, he seduces every girl he meets and tells them they're not meant to be, so he can crush their dreams."

"Andie, I said that to you, not every girl in the whole universe."

"Doctor Sarah, he told me we weren't meant to be...and then a couple of days ago he said he didn't mean it in that way? What the heck does that mean?"

"I object!" Chase yells. "And the doctor's name is Stephanie."

"Well, we're not in court, idiot!"

"Gosh, will you just try to understand my point of view?"

"He told me we weren't meant to be...doctor, is there any other way to explain those 5 words?"

"Chase, where were you getting at with those words?" Doctor Stephanie eyes him suspiciously.

"I don't know, I don't think I will ever know. I messed up, but that's human."

"Yeah, he always says he messes up...is that your excuse for everything?"

"No, it's an honest answer though. It's better than all the signs you've been giving me."

"I haven't been giving you any signs and I haven't lead you on either if that's what you're getting at."

"I never said that, you're just putting words in my mouth."

"You always do what you think you will like, but you never think how I would feel."

"I do, Andie. The kiss we shared the day I came to see you, it was clear enough to tell me a lot of things. The way you speak tells you off easily too."

"You're an ass!"

"Ok, both of you! Just be quiet and let me talk to you one at a time. Chase, you are first."

"So, I guess I can say our relationship was identical to a fairytale ending, or not. It ended badly, I have to admit...partially because of what I said. But she left before I even got a chance to explain."

"There was nothing to explain, you were clear on everything you said."

"No, you were...I never was clear on anything else that happened then."

"Then why didn't you call back or try to contact?"

"Maybe I did, but really, would that have really worked? You still try to ignore me today, I'd like to see you how you were a week after our break up."

"Probably in L.A. Without you."

"You were, I know you were...there's no point in lying to me, I know what you did after we parted ways. I almost went down what path."

"What path?"

"Denial."

"About what?"

"About the relationship being on hold and maybe we just needed our own time for a little bit. But it didn't end up that way, everything just stopped right then and there."

"You think you know me so well."

"Are you saying you got over us in a flash?"

"Maybe..."

"I know you're lying, Andie. Don't you even try to be a smart ass with me."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Nothing, but as a person, I don't think I deserve your immature behavior. I'm trying so hard to be civil with you and it's like talking to a dog when I'm with you."

"Talking to a dog?" I look at him and snort.

"Yeah because when you try talking to a dog, you'll never be able to understand what they say and it's pointless."

"Are you saying talking to me is pointless?"

"Yeah, it's useless in my part, but I bet it's humor to you."

"So what? You're just giving up like this?"

"If I am recalling clearly in my mind, you already did that a long ago."

"But..." I say on the verge of tears.

"Ok, I am going to step out for coffee...I want you both to create a pro and con list of each other. You will be reading it out loud, so make sure the language is appropriate." She walks over to her desk and hands up a paper and pen to write before walking out.

I look over at Chase, who is busily writing on his paper.

"What are you looking at, West? I'm not stupid, I know you're looking."

"Nothing."

"Just write your list."

* * *

"Ok, Chase...please tell us your pro and con list of Andie."

"Ok." He says and turns to look at me.

Pro: She's the most beautiful person I've ever met. Not just looks, but on the inside...she's a great person.

Con: With that beauty comes some problems like her anger issues.

Pro: We both love dancing. It was kinda how our relationship progressed.

Con: It was dancing that made up drift apart slowly.

Pro: Her motivation and courage is still what inspires me.

Con: I fell for all her personality traits. The good, the bad, and the weird.

Pro: I still love her more than she will ever know.

Con: She doesn't love me.

Pro: She's just her and that's the best thing about her.

Con: There is none, she's just perfect in my mind.

"Good job, Chase. Andie, please tell us your pro and con list of Chase."

"Sure." I say dully and turn to look at Chase.

Pro: His charming ways. I was hooked after that smile he flashed me.

Con: It's one of the reasons for our downfall.

Pro: I'd be lying if I said I don't think about him still.

Con: I really wish I could stop.

Pro: The attraction is still there, no lust...all love.

Con: As much as I want to come back to him, I'm still scared he's gonna hurt me.

Pro: Our love was great, no lies. It was wonderful being in love with you. You always made me feel wanted and always supported me.

Con: I've never fallen out of our love yet. It's been a whole year and I wish I could fall for someone else, but you're the only one, in my mind, will always be right for me.

Pro: Your kisses and hugs, the way you make me smile and laugh, the way you chuckle quietly in my ear. I love the way I feel around you.

Con: I hate that I still love you so much after what you've done.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**When did Step Up 2 come out into theaters?**

**You know the deal...LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Not This Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 1 or 2, but they are wonderful movies :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: RobandBri, girlz-rule, 5t4c3y!**

_Last time on On The Line:_

_Pro: I still love her more than she will ever know._

_Con: She doesn't love me._

_Pro: She's just her and that's the best thing about her._

_Con: There is none, she's just perfect in my mind._

* * *

_Pro: Our love was great, no lies. It was wonderful being in love with you. You always made me feel wanted and always supported me._

_Con: I've never fallen out of our love yet. It's been a whole year and I wish I could fall for someone else, but you're the only one, in my mind, will always be right for me._

_Pro: Your kisses and hugs, the way you make me smile and laugh, the way you chuckle quietly in my ear. I love the way I feel around you._

_Con: I hate that I still love you so much after what you've done._

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"So he still loves you?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, he says I'm perfect."

"Aww, that is so romantic!"

"I don't know what to do about him..."

"Love him back?"

"I really want to, it's just I can't get myself to do it."

"Andie, if you wait any longer...he's gonna be taken off the boy market."

"Boy market? Sophie, we're not in high school anymore."

"You sure act like you still do." She mutters under her breath.

"I love him, I do. But, I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Andie, then go get him! Getting hurt is a thing everybody experiences in life, you can't avoid it."

"I don't know..."

"Do you like Chase as a friend?"

"Definitely."

"As more than a friend?"

"Yeah, the attraction is there."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Can you see yourself 20 years from now with him?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"Why did you ask all those questions?"

"You're still obviously in love with him and you just admitted it."

"How? I didn't even say anything."

"Really? You said there was an attraction between you guys and you liked him more than a friend."

"Yeah, so?"

"You also said you loved him and you also said you could see yourself in future with him...is that love or what?"

"I guess..."

"Andie, you're the biggest party pooper EVER! He loves you! And you're sitting here moping, why? You have a great guy and you're dumping him as soon as you can...why? You tell me you love him, so are you willing to stand by and let him find another girl?"

"No..."

"Then go find him and tell him you love him!"

"I..."

"I what? I am stupid! Is that what you want to be? I what? I am ignorant! Why? Because you won't do what your heart is telling you to do. I what? I think with my head, not my heart! I what? I might lose the only guy who loves me more than I know! Andie, listen to what I just said and please, please go find him!"

"You're right, I have to find him before he's too late!"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, right!" I head to the door and run out to my car, driving downtown to Chase's hotel. Only 3 hours left...till I can tell him I love him. I love him. I love Chase Collins.

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"So you told her you loved her?" Cable asks.

"Yeah, I said she was perfect."

"Dude, you need to move on...she already did."

"I can't...I love her."

"Why is it so hard to let go of her?"

"Because you can't leave someone who still has your heart."

"Aww...that's so corny, Chase!" Cable says sarcastically.

"I love her, I can't leave her...not for her, but for me."

"Does she even like you?"

"I guess not..."

"Does she even want to look or talk to you?"

"She's always trying to get away from me..."

"Does she love you as much you love her?"

"She said she still loved me, but I'm not sure."

"Don't you see, Chase? You're wasting time on her when she won't even budge from her comfort zone! She doesn't love you, not as much as you love her and that isn't enough for you."

"How do you know it isn't enough for me?"

"Chase, you don't deserve that, you're too good for that. She will eventually feel the same way, but when? You can't wait around forever, maybe it's time to move on."

"Move on? How can you even say that?"

"Chase, she doesn't love you! You know how lovesick you sound? She doesn't freakin' love you! That's all there is to it. You're better than this, you can't always be there...maybe the attraction and bond you once had isn't there anymore."

"What if it is still there?"

"You can't live your life with what-ifs."

"You're probably right...if she doesn't love me now, then when will she ever love me?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Give her what she wants."

"Which is?"

"I'll leave her alone and pretend what happened these past few weeks and in the past year never happened."

"So I'm guessing we're going back to London?"

"Yeah, better get packing now..."

"It'll be the best for the both of you."

"Yeah, it will."

I'll always love her, but it'll never be the same...

Goodbye Andie.

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

I get to the front desk of the hotel and tap on the bell.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The hotel manager asks.

"I'm looking for a Chase Collins." I say smiling.

"I'm sorry, miss. You've just missed him."

"Oh ok, can you tell him Andie West stopped by?"

"No, he checked out an hour ago."

"What do you mean checked out?"

"He left."

"Did he leave any note or any messages?" I ask frantically. I was too late.

"Well, he did say he was going back to London...apparently things weren't working well for him over here and he decided to head home."

"When does his flight leave?"

"An hour from now. Why?"

"He's the guy I love, I came all this way and I'm not letting true love fly away to another country, not this time."

* * *

**Ooh, I'm not promising anything, but I'm thinking of an airport scene...**

**Trivia time!!**

**What did Andie's mom die of?**

**You know the deal...LOL :)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Man In The Middle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or Step Up 2, but I do love the characters and the old man in this chapter is written by me, so ha! I get one point, I'm not losing by that much, right? hahah :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: hokiegirl123, girlz-rule, and 5t4c3y!**

_Last time on On The Line:_

_"No, he checked out an hour ago."_

_"What do you mean checked out?"_

_"He left."_

_"Did he leave any note or any messages?" I ask frantically. I was too late._

_"Well, he did say he was going back to London...apparently things weren't working well for him over here and he decided to head home."_

_"When does his flight leave?"_

_"An hour from now. Why?"_

_"He's the guy I love, I came all this way and I'm not letting true love fly away to another country, not this time."_

_

* * *

_

_Chase's POV:_

"Boarding has now begun for flight 126 to London." The flight attendant says through the intercom.

"I'm gonna go take a breather, okay?" I ask and turn to Cable.

"Go ahead, we don't board for another 40 minutes." I walk out of the seating area and walk through all the different gates to the food court and gift shops. I must've not watched where I was going because I bumped into an elderly man going the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, sir." I say and help him up.

"It's alright, you must be excited to see some lucky lady, aren't ya?"

"No, I just didn't see where I was going. Sorry again."

"Ha! You could've fooled me, son. There's a lot on your mind, right? And you're taking a breather to get away from something?"

"How did you know?"

"I went through the same thing at your age...I might be ancient, but I know a little something about love and I also know your problems are dealing with a certain little lady."

"She hates it when people call her little."

"You're still in love with her, son. Why are you leaving?"

"I guess we're not meant to be together."

"Young love, it's a real keeper," he starts chuckling and continues. "Let me tell you something about love... relationships, they bloom and die out. The choice of letting a relationship last or not depends all on you. There are no guesses to love, if you're in love, you'll know it. The butterflies in your stomach, sweaty hands, thinking about that person 24/7, and all the stuttering you do...it accumulates to love. And the most important characteristic of being in love is not knowing you're in love."

"But I do know that I love her."

"I know you do, but you were acting unsure. Never hesitate, it makes you look weak."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not telling you to do it, I'm giving you advice. You're young and in love, don't let love slip away. You'll learn as you get older, love doesn't come easily and the mistakes you make at your age come back to haunt you."

"What are you saying?"

"Kids and hormones these days," he mutters.

"So, what are you saying?"

"Get your gal back, you fool!"

"Well, you couldn't have made it more understandable."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I'm moving on."

"You're an idiot."

"I thought old people were sweet and nice."

"I thought your generation was smarter."

"Touché."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't finish our conversation, my wife is waiting for me."

"You have a wife?"

"What did you think? Someone as good looking as me is taken." I start laughing and he gives me a menacing look, shutting me up quickly. "I have to get to my gate, my flight is leaving to London in less than 30 minutes."

"Are you supposed to be boarding flight 126?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm on that flight, if you want...I can help get you there."

"Just because you're old, they think you're useless...kids today." He sighs and looks at me.

"So are you going or what, old man?"

"Hush and lets go!"

We walk back to our gate, getting ready for the flight. On the way back, I tell him of me and Andie's meeting at the doctor's office last week.

_Flashback_

_Pro: His charming ways. I was hooked after that smile and personality._

_Con: It's a reason for our downfall._

_Pro: I'd be lying if I said I don't think about him still._

_Con: I really wish I could stop._

_Pro: The attraction is still there, no lust...all love._

_Con: As much as I want to come back to him, I'm still scared he's gonna hurt me._

_Pro: Our love was great, no lies. It was wonderful being in love with you. You always made me feel wanted and always supported me._

_Con: I've never fallen out of our love yet. It's been a whole year and I wish I could fall for someone else, but you're the only one, in my mind, will always be right for me._

_Pro: Your kisses and hugs, the way you make me smile and laugh, the way you chuckle quietly in my ear. I love the way I feel around you._

_Con: I hate that I still love you so much after what you've done._

_End of Flashback_

"So, she still loves you."

"I guess."

"You seem to be guessing a lot, boy."

"I guess it's what I do best."

"You just guessed again."

"I do it unintentionally, sorry."

"So this is your love story."

"That _was_ my love story."

"Not from what I hear of."

"What are you hearing? Are you playing with me? Did Cable put you up to this?"

"What? I can hear well, if you're asking and I'm not playing any games with you! We're talking like adults, are you hearing me right? Who's Cable? Why would my TV tell me to talk to you?"

"Never mind, I just confused you even more. You, older people, are keepers."

"Likewise, to you, younger folks."

"So..." I say, trying to break the silence taking place. Who knew talking to an old guy could be so awkward sometimes?

"You still have the girl and the love story, all you have to do is put the pieces of the puzzle together again."

"We can't."

"Oh, you guys will."

"What? How?" He points to something behind me. I look back and see Andie. She's breathing intensely, her bangs are stuck to her forehead, and she's wearing her ratty pajama pants that I've always loved.

"Chase, please don't go yet...let me explain." She pleads with what looks like tears in her eyes. Andie never cries, unless...it's something important to her.

"Ok, my ears are directed to you." I turn to look at her and she's getting ready to talk when Cable interrupts.

"Lets go, man! Our flight is gonna leave now." I turn to leave, but then Andie says something.

"Chase, please don't go, just give me a minute." Andie pleads again and I stay still.

"Dude, we have to go now."

"Chase..." She whispers softly and the tears are falling out of her eyes.

"Chase!" Cable shouts as he is walking towards our gate.

I stand in the middle of the busy walkway, in the middle of what I want and what I think is supposed to be, but all I can see are the two people who have made their decisions. Now it's my turn...

* * *

**The airport scene is not done...yet. That's all I can say...**

**Trivia time!!**

**There is none, I am actually hoping for a lot of answers for this one, so please review to answer?**

**Ok, so I have 3 other stories out not including this one and one co-written story right now. And I have less time to write and stuff, but I really want to co-write another story with someone...so anybody want to do it? Have any ideas? Review or send it to me in a message if you're like me and need to know your ideas won't be stolen...LOL ok, so is anybody up for this challenge (not!)?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	9. The Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or Step Up 2, but that's alright...I own one copy of each movie in DVD! LOL :)**

**Sorry for not updating lately, I've been around a lot...well, not even around...more like the same spot for weeks LOL **

**Off to the chapter!!!**

_Last Time on On The Line:_

_"Dude, we have to go now."_

_"Chase..." She whispers softly and the tears are falling out of her eyes._

_"Chase!" Cable shouts as he is walking towards our gate._

_I stand in the middle of the busy walkway, in the middle of what I want and what I think is supposed to be, but all I can see are the two people who have made their decisions. Now it's my turn..._

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

"Chase, our flight is leaving right now! Lets move!" Cable shouts.

"Chase, let me explain!" Andie says through her tears.

"Both of you, shut up!" They both stare at me with wide eyes and look down.

"Cable, I'm going...Andie, you have until I board my plane to talk. Now lets go." I start walking towards the gate. Both of them follow, Cable on my left side and Andie on my right side.

"Chase, I know I always want you to be away from me when you're around me, but when you're not there...I want you. I don't know, I'm just very confused...I don't want to end on bad terms like last time and I'm scared we've changed too much to continue on. Yeah, I'm still in love with you...it's only been one year, what do you expect? I don't know if you're still in love with me because if you were, you wouldn't be here." Andie says quickly.

"I don't know what or how to respond...first, you're saying how much you hate me and now you're in love with me...I think that you're confused and maybe I'm just something from the past you wish you could take back, but I can't be that thing. I want to be with you, only if you want to be with me. You always doubt how I feel and put me at fault on how our relationship ended. You never got the full story after that day you left. I didn't leave first, you did."

"What?"

"I was always going to go back and get you...just like the perfect boyfriend. But you never let me have the chance, you've said you called numerous times after our break up, but I called you right after...you rejected me. I had something really important to tell you and I just gave up telling it to you after that. I never liked you going to LA and getting that deal and I'm pretty sure I was clear on that. That didn't mean I would object you from going, I knew we were going on our paths and they were far from the same. I was letting you go because that's what you wanted. You say I let you go because I was selfish and arrogant, no...I let you go because of you."

Her face softened and she stopped at the walkway. Cable and I continued walking, leaving her in the past like she did to me.

"Chase, don't you think you should at least tell her goodbye or do something?" Cable asks.

"I left her with all I needed to say and that's enough for me. I..."

"Chase, don't you blame me for our relationship, you were also at fault." Andie yells. "You were just pushing me away and now you want me back. You say I'm confused? You're confused also, maybe I'm the something you had in the past and can't have anymore. I don't know how you could even say that when you're feeling the same way. You're such a hypocrite."

I walk back to her and stand close to her. Our lips are centimeters apart and she looks up at me with her teary eyes. I pull out a square box out of my jacket pocket and throw it at her.

"Have it. There's no use in this anymore. Goodbye Andie."

I turn around and leave before she got the chance to open the box.

_Flashback_

_"You're calling Andie, she's not here right now, so leave a message or call back later." Her voice was echoing out of the phone. This has got to be the hundredth time I've called her in two days. She won't pick up the phone after our fight, I'm confused...what does it mean if she doesn't pick up? _

_Now I'm sitting at an airport seat, opposite of her. Today is the day she leaves. I hear her open the phone and check for a call she didn't receive. She closes the phone and puts it in her pocket._

_I call again and this time I leave a voice mail. This is my last chance._

_"You're calling Andie, she's not here right now, so leave a voicemail or call back later."_

_"Andie, this is Chase. Please just call me back or text or do anything. I just want to hear your voice before you leave. I love you, please don't end it like this. I'm sorry, I...I need you, Andie. I have something important to tell you, just please call back." I hang up the phone after and wait to hear the voice mail tone on her phone. When I do, she already has her phone and is listening to the voice mail message I sent. I know she already heard me. _

_"The previous message is being deleted."_

_"Flight 198 going to Los Angeles is boarding now."_

_I can hear her closing her phone and she picks up her stuff and leaves. Once she leaves, I turn around and look at her one more time. She stops and I reach for a box in my pocket. I open it up, this might be my last chance to fix this. I run over to her, but it's too late._

_She enters the tunnel to the plane. I try to get through, but it's too late._

_I look at the opened box in my hand, the ring is almost blinding with it's diamond._

_I close the box and head out. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**So what did you think? I really hope this makes up for not updating in like years!! LOL**

**I have to say, the airport scene is 75% done, there are some things I still have planned! **

**Trivia time!!**

**What animal was put into Tuck's house in the movie? (Hint: It was something very smelly and part of the video they made!)**

**You know the deal...LOL!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 1 and 2...and any mentions of Curious George (I don't own), Spice Girls, or Jonas Brothers are not affliated with me.**

**Happy Holidays! Sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy, kinda... but again enjoy and have a fun and safe holiday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chase's POV:**

_**A week later...**_

"How's my lovely fiancée doing?"

"Honey bunch, we've talked about this...3 hours ago."

"But I missed you..."

"Chase, babe, we talked 3 hours ago. You have to get to sleep...you have work."

"So? I'll quit for you and go back to LA and then we can open up our own dance studio and have tons of kids."

"Have you been planning this all out?"

"No."

"You're so feminine, Chase."

"You're so manly, Andie."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"No, I miss you more."

"No...I miss..." I was about to start our 'I miss you' arguments.

"If you guys don't shut your mouth, I will kill myself with my blanket." Cable says groggily.

"Aww...Cable, still haven't made up with the airplane stewardess?" Andie teases through the webcam.

"Shut up and I broke up with her."

"Guys and their pride...I hope I'm not getting into something like that with you, Chase."

"Of course not, I love you enough to change."

"Don't change, I love your wannabe boy band look!" She says, giggling.

"And I love your tough look...how is Christmas ever gonna be the same? No wannabe boy band and tough girl!"

"Well, I got to go...so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, today!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Oh, fine."

"Love you, honey bunch!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye!"

I close the webcam window...how did we get this far...last week we were at the airport, fighting with each other when I threw the ring box at her and now we're happily engaged.

_Flashback_

_"Chase...Chase, just wait. What is this?"_

_"It's obviously a ring box with a ring in it."_

_"I know, but why?"_

_"When you left a year ago, I was going to give you this, but you left and I thought my chances were done."_

_"What?"_

_"I was going to propose, but you left."_

_"I...I..."_

_"I'm gonna go now, Andie. You take care, ok?"_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"No, you're not going. You're staying with me..."_

_"Andie, I have to go. I don't have time for this."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_"I accept your proposal."_

_"What?"_

_"I do. I want to be your fiancée."_

_"I..." I start to walk away and leave her, but she she grabs my wrist._

_"If you leave, I'll leave you forever, don't ever come back to me. My heart will heal and I'll leave you for good. I'm not turning back. I love you, but if you leave, I won't be there when you return."_

_I turn around and kneel. The ring box is open and her hands are in mines. I slip on the ring and there's an applause from the "audience."_

_"I've got to go, fiancée. But I promise I won't ever leave you again...we'll be in contact until I come back, ok?"_

_She nods and puts her arms around my neck._

_"I'll miss you." She whispers against me._

_"I'll miss you more."_

_She giggles and we kiss._

_"I love you, Andie." I whisper against her lips._

_"Go, you're gonna miss you're flight."_

_End of Flashback_

The perfect ending...

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it. When I open the door, a mistletoe is right in my face.

A mistletoe?

"Merry Christmas, my honey bunch!" I hear Andie saying.

"Andie?"

"I'm right here, doofus!"

I go outside and get a better look and finally see her.

"You went here to spend the holidays with me?"

"Yes or else you would've drove me crazy with the webcam for days."

"Ha..ha..funny. I just miss you though."

"You miss me every single minute, over just a week, my phone bill has gone up and I had to upgrade to a new plan."

"Well, when you're with Chase Collins, you have to be the best."

"So you're saying I still need work to be your wife?"

"My wife, Andie...that sounds nice."

"You know what would sound nice?"

"Andie Collins, wife of the famous dancer, Chase Collins."

"Chase Collins and Andie Collins."

"And our kids could be Sophie and George."

"Andie, are you serious? Sophie, who's a crazy woman and George, who's a monkey that's curious...you have got to be kidding?"

"I like those names, what would you name our kids?"

"Joe and Posh."

"Joe, after the Jonas Brothers...Chase, we are not naming our kids after your boy band obsession. Posh? You want to name our daughter after a Spice Girl?"

"Why not?"

"My daughter is not gonna be named Posh, although the name sounds sophisticated, the answer is still and always gonna be no!"

"How about Joe?"

"You're gonna name our kids after the Jonas Brothers? Please, please tell me there's something wrong with your head!"

"You want to name our kids after a monkey and your best friend, whose a total freak!"

"Sophie is not a freak, she's just demanding sometimes!"

"More like all the time!"

"If I wasn't visiting, I'd hit you, but I'm visiting, so I'll behave." Her fists pass my face, almost hitting me, but she tickles my nose with the mistletoe she's holding.

I grab her by the waist and kiss her. The kiss lasts for a while, when I mean a while...I mean it got to the point where Cable had to separate us.

"What was that for, honey bunch?"

"We were under the mistletoe."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Let Go Once

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series, franchise, saga, etc. I think you all get the point after my typing this for about the hundredth time...hahaha**

**So my news: I won't be updating a lot from now until probably the end of February. A lot of stuff has been going and I have midterms in two weeks. So my night job is studying for it for the next two weeks, LOL I'm such a nerd...but serious stuff, due to some family stuff, I'll be gone after midterms and I don't know exactly when I'll be back. I promise if I ever have the time from January to February, I'll write some more. My goal is to stay positive about everything! So I hope you continue reading, it's fine if you don't, I'm not gonna go mad...LOL But please give me some time and patience...Thanks :) You guys are the best and have a great first few months of the new year! Bye for now!  
**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

It's 6 pm over here in London, I'm trying to adjust to the time change, but someone keeps knocking on the door.

"Cable! CABLE! Get the door for the last time!!" I shout from Chase's room.

"I'm in the shower, you get it!" He shouts back.

Ugh! I get out of the bed and do a quick brush through my hair and walk out to the door. I open the door to see a woman looking confused and trying to hide it with a smile.

"Am I at the wrong place?"

"Depends...who are you looking for?" I say curiously.

"Chase Collins."

"And who are you?"

"His girlfriend."

Just then Cable walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looks up at me then at the woman at the door. His eyes are wide open and he's trying to explain, but nothing comes out.

"If you don't mind, can I have a private moment with him?" I ask the woman and point at Cable. She thinks for a while and nods slowly. I shut the door and run over to Cable, whose now saying something.

"Andie, uh...you can use the bathroom now." He says rushed and pushes me towards the direction of the bathroom. Luckily, I'm much stronger than him. I dance all day, he sits all day. So there wasn't even a battle to begin with.

"Who is she?"

"What do you mean, I see no one."

"Her, outside the door. His girlfriend?"

"Let me call him to come home."

"You better and don't mention the woman who came. Tell him I want him to come home early, I have something important to ask."

"Sure thing."

"Do it. Now."

I watch as Cable dials Chase's number and convinces him to come home early because of me.

"Done, he'll be here in 25 minutes."

"Good, now I'm going to open the door and let whoever that is in."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Wow! Your argument is so convincing." I say sarcastically and walk over to open the door. The woman outside smiles and I open the door wider.

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure...now I was so rude and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Andie, Cable's girlfriend."

Cable looks at me with a surprised look and pulls me over to talk.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want her to get suspicious."

"But you're causing more trouble."

"If I want to know her relation to Chase, I have to keep my relation with him a secret."

"Fine. But I never agreed."

We walk out to the living room and I pull cable towards me.

"Cable, honey, go get some drinks for our guest."

"Cable, I'm no guest! Just get me the usual and by the way, I'm Tish."

"Tish. Nice to meet you. So you say you're Chase's girlfriend...for how long?"

"3 months and still going strong."

I chuckle at this thought. That jerk...he had a girlfriend and never told me. I can't wait to see his face when he comes home.

"Chase has never been a guy to stick to one girl, you must be a lucky girl!"

"I'm just lucky to be with him, in my opinion." Lucky to be with him? What kind of stuff is she talking about?

"Well I just called him to tell him that you were here and he's on the way home now."

"Really? Thanks! I had some important business to discuss with him."

"Wow... I also have some important things to talk to him about. What's yours?"

"Well I'm thinking about taking him home to see my parents."

See her parents?! They must be serious, but why would he not even mention her to me? She's his girlfriend, isn't she?

"How about you?"

"Oh..." I was about to answer when Chase comes rushing through the door. The smile on his face is big until he realizes who is sitting next to me. "Chase, you never told me you had a girlfriend, I'm shocked." I say as nicely as possible.

He starts laughing and pulls Tish outside. Cable and I hear some yelling going on a couple of minutes after he pulls her out. After about 10 minutes of the yelling, Chase finally comes through the door. His face is red and he looks as if he's gonna blow up. Better not be at me because in this current situation, I'd have more reasons to blow up than he does. He looks at me with a glare and Cable starts to talk, but gets interrupted by me.

"What are you glaring at, Chase? I wasn't the one who got engaged and didn't tell my girlfriend."

"Why did you let her in? You didn't even know her..."

"Is she really your girlfriend?"

"Just tell me what made you decide to let her in."

"Why is that more important than my question?" He looks at me then looks away. I knew it. He has a girlfriend. This was too good to be true.

"She's his girlfriend. He just hasn't told her yet." Cable says softly.

"I already told her out there. That was what all the yelling was about. Are you happy, Andie?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"We finally can be together without any limitations or restrictions."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I was gonna get it taken care of, so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Well, it is now."

"C'mon Andie, are you really gonna be mad about something so little?"

"Something so little? Do you hear yourself? You had a girlfriend and we're engaged! You know how ridiculous that sounds? I was the other woman and I never even knew it!"

"You were never the other woman...I just never told her about us."

"Is that all you can think of? Is that your reasoning behind all of this? How can I trust you? How do I know if you're telling me the truth?"

"I don't know, you should know I wouldn't be lying."

"But you did, why didn't you tell me the truth? I would've been understanding..."

"Would you have been understanding? Because I really don't believe you after all that's happened today."

"I wouldn't have accepted it right away, but I would've been understanding of the situation. I don't get why you would keep this from me."

"I love you and I didn't want you to end it between us."

"I'm going back home..." I say and walk towards Chase's bedroom.

"Andie...you know I..." He says, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't know. I'm stuck in your lies and I'm confused...are you telling me the truth? I don't know. Whenever I ask, you never give a straight answer. Until you give me one, I'll be back in LA."

"Andie..."

"Stop...just let me go. Just once. This is what I want."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**No trivia questions this time! LOL**

**I'll be back as soon as I can, but for now...enjoy the first few months! :)  
**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	12. Date and Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 1 or 2 and you probably have saw this so many times, I shouldn't even put this on anymore, but you never know... :)**

**So guess what?! Midterms are officially over for me today! So that's why I started writing and eating a lot more junk food...I'm currently holding a cup filled with Sprite in my hands...a Sprite (don't own) I had to sneak in, but then people saw...so not so mysterious anymore. My family "things" as I say are still not over, they're ending pretty soon and I'm in Philadelphia for it this weekend. SO MIDTERMS OVER...for now! LOL Thanks for sticking with me if you did...hahaha and thanks for (insert activity, event, etc.)! Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Why don't you just call him already? Because you're annoying the heck out of me!" Sophie says. It's not the first time I've heard that from her...it's been a week and she's been coming every morning and night, she practically lives here now.

"I don't want to."

"You know, I really hate Chase...but putting aside my hatred, why don't you just call him, so I don't have to go through this misery and torture with you!"

"No."

"Is this gonna be your life then? Break up with Chase means you sulk until who knows when! Make up with Chase means you go to London and get engaged without telling your best friend. Why don't you take a break and go out with other guys?"

"Because...that's like cheating."

"Just call him and tell him that you guys should take a break...maybe date other people."

"He'll freak."

"Do you want to date other people? I mean, lookie here." She points to my overfilled trash can, which is filled with tissues and ice cream cartons. "With all of that going for you, you better take the good ones now."

"Shut up. Seriously. I'm gonna die if I tell him we should date other people."

"What? Is he gonna stop you from doing it? He can't...remember you're you and he's him. What happened to independent, tough Andie?"

"She fell in love and lost her independence."

"Do you mean..."

"No! Sophie, I haven't gone that far yet...gosh, it's always you who thinks of the nasty things."

"Just call him, the studio is doing rehearsal tonight and you're scheduled to be there at 6:30, okay?

"Yeah...since you know I have no life, no man, and no good ice cream and tissues to help me get through the day."

"Seriously, you really need a reality check."

* * *

It's 6:25 and I'm on in 5 minutes...still haven't called him yet...I dial his number for the tenth time today. I chickened out the other nine times.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Andie?! Is that you? I'm sorry, please just talk to me." Chase says desperately.

"I'm talking, am I not?"

"Oh thank gosh! Are you okay? I'm sorry...I love you and miss you."

"I'm fine...we need to talk, Chase."

"Anything you want."

"I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think we need a break from each other." There's silence over the phone and then I hear some crashing noises.

"Why, Andie? Why would you want a break?"

"I just think that you and I need to sort things out on our own."

"I'm not an idiot, I know that's not your reason."

"I want to date other people."

"But we're engaged..."

"I know, that's why I want the break."

"I don't understand you now."

"Chase, I'm not speaking a foreign language. I want to take a break and date other people because we've dated each other for a long time and somehow both of us always ends up in heartbreak and I really can't take it this time."

"So you want to find a guy who won't make you cry anymore?"

"You think that's why I want to date? Chase, you don't get it, do you? We've been through so many things together and it always comes down to one thing: we're two wrongs trying to make everything right. We're not making anything right, we're just causing more troubles for ourselves, so lets just take the break and see all the things that could happen to us without each other."

"I don't agree to this at all."

"No one said you had to."

"Are you really doing this, Andie? You think this is gonna fix our problem? I swear, us being together does not create any chaos, it makes me happy and I know you're happy too. I'm not agreeing to this break and I'm not allowing you to see other people."

"You don't own me."

"I know, but I am your husband to be, so I'm saying no."

I was about to say something when Sophie comes in the door.

"Andie, lets go...you have to head out there."

I nod and put the phone back in my ear.

"Chase, I have to go."

"I'm still not agreeing."

"I don't care."

"So does that mean you stopped the agreement?"

"No. I'm taking the break in our relationship and I'm dating other people. I don't care if you don't agree or not, I'm living my life."

"But..." I hang up before he finishes his sentence. Seconds later, I hear the phone ring.

I look and see it's Chase.

Shocker.

I close the lights in my room and leave the phone there.

I need to be strong for myself, I need to find my old self.

First step: Tell Sophie to get me some dates.

Second Step: Go on the dates.

Third Step: ???

* * *

**So what did you think? :)**

**I'm back in my writing mood, so don't you guys worry...updates are coming sooner and maybe a new story if I don't get a lot of homework?**

**Trivia is next time...I'm still on my writing high LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *


	13. WE are together, HONEY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or Step Up 2.**

**Sorry for the long update...things have been hectic. Family problems are over, so I'll try to get updates as soon as possible. With everything finally coming together, I'm glad...my head is spinning and I'm glad I had time to write, it felt good. So thanks for sticking around...hopefully you'll stick around for more updates. Bye :)  
**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

It's been a month and still no perfect guy...countless dates and countless jerks. Maybe I should talk to him again.

He probably doesn't want to talk to me. He probably thinks it's over. Like I do...

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh!

I am about to go to my refrigerator when the doorbell rings. I go to the door and open it.

"So, what's the feeling today, regretful?"

I look up and see that it's Chase. I give him a little smile before opening the door wider for him to come in.

"How have you been?" I ask nervously.

"Probably better than you."

"Is today 'Make Andie Feel Like Crap' Day?"

"I don't know how you could even say that when you put me through that."

"You were the one that wasn't being honest."

"Gosh, you're so naive. Honesty is the key to a successful relationship? Grow up."

"You're really a jerk, Chase. I'm glad I spotted out now before we even got further in our relationship."

"Yeah, I'm such a jerk...blame it all on me."

"No one's blaming you, but you're the one always making me feel like we have a great relationship and then you spring something like that on me."

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know. I don't know why you're in Los Angeles. Just..." I'm about to tell him to leave, but he cuts me off.

"I missed you, happy now? I wanted to see you...I wanted to keep an eye on your little dates and beat the heck out of the guys who hurt you."

"Why? I don't know why you would even come over here to watch over me like an angel. You could've moved on by now, but you didn't...I really don't understand."

"You're the most oblivious person I've ever met...how many times do I have to say it before you finally get it imprinted in your head? I love you. You're the only person I've ever loved so much that I can't be away from you and I'll never let you go no matter what. When you cry, I want to be there to make you laugh. When you're happy, the only thing you'll notice on me is my goofy grin. When you're mad, I want to make it all better for you. I want to spend the rest of this life with you and the next and next and next life together."

I feel like ...crying. Before I know it, tears are pouring out of my eyes...gosh, this is embarrassing!

"What did I do wrong now, Andie?"

"Nothing." I say as my voice quavers. "I...I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just want to tell you how much I..."

"Andie, just spit it out!"

"I wanted to tell you how much I..." Before I was about to tell him, the phone rings. He looks at me with an annoyed look. "Sorry, this will just take a minute."

"Hello?"

"Sophie?"

"Andie, we need you down at the studio now. We have a crisis."

"What? Right now...I'm busy though."

"Andie, you better come or you won't have a job."

"Ok, ok I'll come in the next 30 minutes."

"Make it 20 minutes."

"Bye Sophie."

"So you have to go?" Chase asks. I can tell he's mad that we didn't talk much.

"Chase, I'm sorry...this is just really important."

"Is everything more important than me?"

"What? Just because I have to go now doesn't mean you're not important."

"You know what...call me when you're not busy."

"What's your problem?"

"I think you know the answer."

"How am I the problem? You're the one who started all this chaos."

"Your stupid ego let it go on for this long."

"Ugh! Why is it always my fault we messed up?"

"I came here from London to see you and all you can do is get pissed at me."

"I'm going, just lock the door on your way out."

"So you're leaving again?"

"You know I'll just tell you what I wanted to say before I got the phone call. I wanted to say how much I missed you and that I love you still. Satisfied?"

"No."

"What now? You are starting to piss me off even more."

"So you are pissed?"

"What's your point?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"You brought it up..."

"I'm leaving, remember to lock the door."

"Then I'm coming too."

"Why?!"

"I'm your boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do."

"Ok, Collins. Lets get all of this cleared up. One, we're not dating. Two, I have no idea why I'm still here. Three, what do they do?"

"Support their girlfriends."

"We're not dating."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well, I don't."

"No one asked for your input."

"No one asked for yours."

"Are we fighting?"

"Our first big fight...this is fun."

"We are NOT together."

"Like I said, who says?"

"I do."

"Well, your opinion doesn't count. You don't like me, so you'll always say no."

"So?"

"Lets go...you're going to be late, honey."

"Honey?"

"Yeah, we have cute pet names for each other."

"Again, we are not together."

"Denial is the first step to admitting something, remember?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and get out of my apartment.

"So what freeway should we take?"

"We?"

"Which street should we get out on? Hollywood Blvd?"

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER."

"You're right..."

"What?"

"We're united!"

Ugh, this is gonna be a long 25 minute trip...

* * *

_On the freeway..._

"Thanks a lot, now I'm late."

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure the producers aren't firing anybody."

"Who says?"

"Oh, are we using reverse psychology now?"

"We?! There is no we, how many times do I have to repeat?"

"Someone's moody today..."

"I'm gonna bash your head against the steering wheel if you say honey or we again, got it?"

"Oh, look...we're here."

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I said we're, not we."

"Whatever...woah, look at the smoke coming up from a nearby place." We get out of the freeway and I pull my compact mirror out to do my make up when Chase nudges me. "What?"

"Uhh...honey, stay calm when I tell you this."

"Honey again? What now?!"

"The smoke is coming from your studio..."

"Huh?"

"Fire in the studio."

I look out of my window and see a fire taking over the place I've called my second home.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I shake my head and that's when everything started getting all blurry and dark.

* * *

**So what did you think? :)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	14. A Certain Type of Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up 1 or Step Up 2.**

**Sorry for the late updates...too busy studying and doing absolutely nothing LOL enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Andie's POV:_

"Andie...oh gosh, you scared us for a minute." Chase says worriedly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You saw the fire at the studio and you blacked out."

Then it all comes back to me. The fire at the studio. I'm...completely and utterly shocked.

"Honey, it's gonna be alright. Sophie is talking to them right now."

"Stop calling me honey, Collins. If I didn't kill you in the car, I'm definitely gonna do it now."

"Why are you so worked up?"

"My workplace went on fire! I think I'm out of a job. How will I get money to pay the bills and house?"

"I'll support you. That's what guys do for their ladies."

"For the last time, we are NOT together. Stop getting the wrong idea."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What? That we're not together? It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's your point?"

"Why are we still fighting?"

"Chase, wrong timing for that question."

"When is it ever going to be right for you, Andie? I'm not going to wait all eternity for you."

"Ha! That's really funny because if you loved me, you would wait that long and even longer for me."

"Are you doubting if I love you or not?"

"It came out of your mouth, not mines."

"What did I do wrong? Because every word that I say gets twisted by you."

"And?"

"See, you tell me I don't love you. But I do or else I would've left by now. You're the one that doesn't love me. You don't care about me at all and you expect me to treat you like a princess? I don't think I can take this crap anymore. If you love me, tell me. If you don't, then just tell me to leave."

"Why are you bringing this up now...you didn't have a problem in the car or at the house?"

"Because I want to know how you feel, I don't want to waste my time here and end up with a heart that can't be repaired."

"Do you know how I feel?"

"I'm so sick of you feeding me the same line over and over again...have you ever thought of how I must've felt? No, I bet you didn't. Everything is my fault, right? Why don't you just say it out loud because you keep implying it's me that causes all this to happen."

"Stop! I don't want to talk about this at the moment. I have more important things to think about than your stupid outbursts and desperate small talks. And most importantly, I have more things to think about than you."

Right after I said that, I immediately felt my heart twist a little. Just a little. But looking at Chase, his face gets pale and he looks like he's gotten his heart ripped out. By me...

"I understand why you think it's my fault now because now I feel like it's all because of me that I get hurt. You're right about everything you said since I came to your apartment yesterday. I should leave you alone and move on."

"Chase..." I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"I really do love you and I have no idea how I'm gonna get over you. But if this is what you really want, then I'll try my hardest for you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if that's enough to convince me to stay with you. I don't know if you really mean those words. I don't know how you feel. And I don't know if you're gonna say the things you said a few minutes ago out loud again. I don't know a lot of things right now and I'm confused as heck. But there is one thing I know and it's that you want to forget about me because I hurt you too much. And I completely understand and that's why I'm doing this."

He takes his phone out and shows me my name and number before deleting it for good. He takes out my photo from his wallet and hands it back to me. I see some writing in the back, but the next thing he does leaves me shocked. He takes out the ring box and the ring and goes into the bathroom. He throws the box away and holds the ring for a while before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it down and now it's gone forever.

He looks me right in the eyes and I see the hurt in his eyes. And that's what gets me, I hurt him the way he hurt me, but now it's worse. He looks at me desperately, for a moment, I think he's gonna start laughing. But all I hear is silence.

He starts to head out the door and before he leaves my room, he turns around and tries to put on a small smile.

"Goodbye Andie."

"Not forever, right?"

"I think we both know what kind of goodbye this is."

He leaves and I burst out in tears. I thought I didn't like him, but now that he's gone...I feel something pinching me in the side. I look down and see the photo he gave me.

I turn it around and read what he wrote:

_I tried to leave, but it's you that makes me stay put.  
_

_You're my love and will always be._

_No matter what happens, I won't forget that._

_Wishing you all the happiness in the world because you deserve it._

_I love you._

_XOXO C.C._

Oh gosh, what did I do?

* * *

**So...how was it?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


End file.
